The Man That She Loved
by SavitarKhione1419
Summary: Caitlin returned to Central City after 6 months. Will the team forgive her? Will she moved on from the past? Will they know the truth? Find out! A SnowBarry/SaviFrost FanFiction
1. New Beginning

"You know that you will always be my queen."

Caitlin woke up after hearing that voice, she found herself on a cheap bed in a motel. It was 6 months since she left Central City , she is currently living in a cheap motel and working in a bar. Suddenly, her phone is ringing. It's Cisco... Again.

She ignored her phone and took a shower to go to work. She grabbed her keys and went off to the bar.

After serving several customers, she saw a short man with a long black hair going towards her. It was Cisco, he found her..

"What can I get you?" Caitlin asked

" Let's go with something sweet but deceptively strong with lots of ice." Cisco answered

" Shirley Temple, coming right up." Caitlin handed the drink to Cisco

"What is a nice girl with two doctorates and PHD doing in a rat's nest like this one?"Caitlin rolled her eyes

"Working, Cisco. How'd you find me?"

" 'Cause I'm great with computers, and I have my own satellite. You do the math."

"You vibed me." Caitlin smirked.

"I vibed you, yes... You're looking a lot less frosty than the last time I saw said you weren't her, but you weren't Caitlin either."

"It's just me Cisco. Just Caitlin." She lied, Frost is still in her but she had managed to control it

"Why don't you come back to us? We could really need your help." Cisco said

"Barry still stuck in the speed force?" Caitlin knew because Savitar told her before he was defeated by the Team Flash. He's gone, she still can't believe it even after those months trying to stop thinking about him; she still can't move on.

"Caitlin, Hello!" Cisco snapped out Caitlin from her thoughts

"Sorry, what are you saying?" Caitlin asked, going back to reality

"I'm saying is that I'm gonna get Barry out, but I need your help." Cisco trying to do the puppy eyes.

Caitlin slightly smiled. Suddenly, a man interrupted their conversation.

"Everything's okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Answered Caitlin

The man looked at Caitlin and then to Cisco and leaves

"What's his problem?" Cisco asked confused.

Caitlin chuckled

"Now, do you accept the offer? Please Caitlin come back to us, come back to Team Flash." Cisco begged

Caitlin suddenly stop mixing drinks.

"Do you think they'll accept me after what I've done to them?" It wasn't her fault that she have fallen in love to the man who is trying to kill Iris. She regret that she chose love over a life of a person.

"They'll understand you. I promise and you weren't in control back then."

Caitlin nodded but inside she's scared, scared that they might found out the truth. The truth why she betrayed them.

After that night they've freed Barry from the Speed Force and had defeated Samuroid

(S.T.A.R. LABS)

Team S.T.A.R. Labs are in the cortex, all looking at Caitlin

"Thank You for being here and congrats for defeating Samuroid. But this is not the reason why I called everybody in here, the reason that I called you here is because I'm sorry. I'm very sorry that I betrayed you, I was not thinking straight and Frost is under control back then." She doesn't called Frost as Killer Frost because she literally didn't kill anyone yet.

Caitlin is starting to crying.

"I didn't know that I am doing the wrong thing, that I am hurting you all. If you can't forgive me I'll accept that but I wish you'll understand me." Caitlin can't tell them the whole truth but that was also the truth she was not thinking straight, she was so focus on love and happiness.

Barry looked at her teary eyes, he hates seeing Caitlin sad but she is more than sad, she's broken. Barry walked towards Caitlin, He pulled Caitlin into a hug. Caitlin tightened the hug and still crying on his shoulders.

"It's ok, we forgive you and we're very sorry too for being not there with you." Barry said. Caitlin was touched by his words, she missed his hugs. Caitlin suddenly pulled away from the hug, shocked and said Thank You but nervously. Barry said 'Welcome' confused by her actions. She missed her lover's hugs, the hugs when she was crying because she thought that they've forgotten her and Savitar was there to comfort her.

After that, the rest of the team hugged her goodbye and they all left to their own home. Barry was still there thinking how will he cheer her up.

"Hey Cait, uhhmmm before I leave may I tell you something."

"What is it Barry?"

"Why can't you run through a campground?"

"Why Barr?"

"You can only ran, because it's past tents." Barry smiled

Caitlin laughed for the first time since everything that has happened to them

"Barry that wasn't even funny."

"Then why did you laughed." Barry smirked. "Anyways, I gotta go but don't forget to smile it is bad for you Doctor Snow if you're stress. Good night."

"Ok Mr. Allen, thank you for making me laugh and good night." Caitlin got a big smile on her face. Barry smiled back at her and he whooshed back at their apartment.

Caitlin stayed because she feels safer and more at home at S.T.A.R. Labs.

While laying on the bed, she thinks that this must be her New Beginning, the beginning of moving on from everything and starts a new story. She smiled and went to sleep.


	2. Weird Day

"I will always be here for you, my queen."

Caitlin woke up and was startled when she saw Barry in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked

"I was training and then I saw you sleep talking. You were having nightmares, you were saying I miss you or something like that. " Barry explained while his hand is rubbing her left arm. He looks so worried.

"It's nothing, now go back to training I need to get ready." Caitlin answered coldly. She removed his hand from her shoulder

"Wellllll, after you get ready let's go to CC Jitters to meet with Cisco."

Caitlin stood up from her bed. She nodded and mouthed 'Yeah'. She walked out from the room.  
_

(CC Jitters)

While Cisco is ordering their coffees, Barry and Caitlin find a seat for them.

"Caitlin, what happened there? You were crying in your sleep. Like I told you, you were having nightmares. Can you tell me about it?" Barry suddenly broke the silence between them

"Its nothing Barr, just forget it." Caitlin is pissed

"No I will not forget it, Caitlin don't shut me down please."

Suddenly, Caitlin's beautiful brown eyes turned into a blue one.  
She is turning into Frost

"I said that its nothing, ok so shut up or I will freeze that annoying lips of yours" Frost said to him but not too loud so people can't hear them.

"Hey, calm down there's a lot of people in here. I'm sorry, I am just worried about you." Barry said calmly. Barry is scared that Frost might take control again.

"Now you're worried about me. If you are so worried then why didn't you help me when I was broken, when I need you." Caitlin's hair is starting to turning into white. Barry was speechless, he felt guilty. Caitlin's right, he was not there for her. He was so focus on Iris that he didn't think about their friendship.

"I know I know and I'm sorry for what I've done but please I need you to come back, Cait."

Caitlin's eyes and hair turned back into their original color. When she heard that nickname, she suddenly remembers the time when Savitar accidentally called her Cait. She loves him so much that when she heard him called her Cait, she becomes soft.  
She was about to cry, but her visions is starting to blur.

"Barry..." She said in a very weak voice and she fainted. Thanks to Barry he had catch her, he is now on his knees waking Caitlin up. People looked at him confuse and was shocked about what is happening.

"Cisco!" Barry yelled, Cisco went to them. He still hadn't buy some coffees because of the very long line. Barry carried Caitlin in a bridal style.

"We need to take her to S.T.A.R. Labs" Barry whispered to Cisco. He is so worried about Caitlin, he was about to cry but abled to stop it  
_

(S.T.A.R. Labs)

Caitlin woke up. She found herself in the med bay's bed, she looked outside the door and saw Barry and Cisco talking and looks at their worried faces. She tries to stand up but Barry and Cisco ran to her and stopped her from standing up.

"Hey hey you're fine, you need some rest." Cisco said

"What happened?" Caitlin asked

"Well after you went frosty to Barry, you fainted." Cisco explained

"How and Why?"

"Due to your powers, you need heat to have ice powers but you don't have enough heat so you fainted."

"Where can I get heat?" Caitlin asked

"You need physical contact to a person, you need to drink coffee or anything hot, heater and a hot shower. Just anything that is hot."

"Like Cole Sprouse? He is hot" Caitlin joked. Cisco gave her a 'For real' look

"You've got to be kidding me." Barry rolled his eyes.

"Why, Isn't he?" Caitlin laughed

"Nevermind but you need to get some rest and here's a coffee and a heat pad." Barry gave her the coffee and the heat pad

"Thanks Barry." She smiled to him, he also smiled.

"Mmmm, my favorite" she drank the coffee, it is her favorite coffee.

"Welcome, I know it is your favorite. Take some rest, ok?" Barry told her

"Yes Dad." After hearing it Barry chuckled. Before Barry left Caitlin called him

"Barry" she said in a calm voice. Barry looked at her

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Caitlin frowned

"Its ok, don't worry about it. I'm sorry too, now get some rest." Barry smiled and left

When he closed the door, he felt something weird but a good weird. The feeling he doesn't felt it yet, a new one. He shaked his head from his thoughts and went to work.  
_

(CCPD)

Barry stepped out of the elevator and saw Iris talking to a police officer.

"Hey babe." Barry went to Iris and kissed her but Iris went for the cheek. He was shocked but still remained a smile

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked

"Well, I'm doing a report for work. It's about a case." She looked at her phone and saw the time

"Well, babe I need to go to S.T.A.R. Labs. Thank you officer and bye Barry." She ran to the elevator. Before Barry was abled to say bye the elevator closed, and he went to his lab. After a few hours of working he is done. There's only a few cases and he is abled to finish it all.  
_

Barry went to S.T.A.R. Labs after work

"Hey guys" Barry smiled finding Cisco, Iris, and Joe in the cortex.

"Well, uhh" Before Barry can say a word, Iris cut him off

"Metahuman!" After seconds Barry has stopped the metahuman and locked him up in the cell

"Well now we are done, let's get some rest people" Barry told them, everyone nodded. Barry suddenly felt the tension between them.

"Iris, can I talk to you for a minute?" Iris nodded, they went to somewhere private. Caitlin saw them left and noticed the tension between the two.

Barry and Iris went to the Med bay for privacy

"Is there a problem, I mean with us?" Barry asked, Iris just looked at him

"No, everything's fine its just I can't believe your back after those months without you." Iris holds his hands

"Well if we're okay, how about let's go somewhere for dinner?"  
Barry smirked

"No dinner you have to go training, Barr."

"I've already cancelled training, I dont really need training. I'm fine." Iris was shocked and gave Barry a 'what' look but happily before she can reply, Barry cut her off

"So dinner tonight." Barry smiled and whooshed to talk to Cisco

Iris saw Caitlin at the door and said

"You fine?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask that?" Iris replied

"Well I think b-but no offense it's just after he went back, your mood changed. It's like the two of you can't comunicate well."

"Whaaatttt? Barry and I are fine. Duhh we're Barry and Iris."

Caitlin just nodded and gave a mischievous smile to Iris

" Yeah I know you're the perfect couple in here, it's just that uhmm there's a tension between you two. Just an advice, go talk to him with all your heart, ok?" Caitlin told her

"Yeah thanks by the way." Iris smiled at her and left.  
_

Barry arrived at their apartment after a long day of work. He saw Iris sitting at their sofa drinking coffee. He was shocked that she is still not dress up. He looked at her confusedly.

"Hey Barr, come sit down." Iris patted an empty seat beside her. Barry sit and put his arm around her shoulders. Iris removed his arm from her shoulders and faced him.

"We need to talk. I'm sorry if I was rude to you . It's just I've made a mistake while you were gone but not only that it became very hard to connect with you like awhile ago, you didn't confront me about cancelling the training and the wedding plan."  
Iris confessed

"I'm just trying to become a good fiance and I thought we can go on a date after 6 months, I don't find any problems with that." Barry commented

"If you were trying to become a good fiance, then why did you left me! You left me Barry, alone and scared." Iris snapped

Barry was shocked and felt pain in his chest after hearing those words. He was speechless

"Sorry, but I think we are good just being brother and sister. I'm very sorry Barr but this is not working, and I've moved on from you. I found a guy who was there for me when you were gone and I felt guilty when you came back, so I was trying to avoid you." Iris said calmly, removing the ring and gave it to Barry. Barry felt why he isn't crying, he felt the pain but not too much. Not like their first break up he was broken but now he was just shocked.

"I agree, you need a man who's gonna make you happy and I hurt you for a long time. I think you need to move on." Barry slightly smiled and Iris gave him a hug said and whispered 'Thank You'. After a few minutes she left at their apartment and stayed at Joe's. She insisted to stay at his dad's because the apartment will make her feel lonely. Barry jumped into his bed and suddenly he received a message and saw it was Caitlin

 _"I'm sorry to hear the news, I wish you will be ok. Cheer up Barr, Good night :)"_

 _Barry replied "I'm fine we thought that we are good only as a brother and a sister. Thanks, Cait for cheering me up. Good night :)"_

Barry put down his phone and laid down to his bed. When he closes his eyes, he only see Caitlin smiling. He remained to close his eyes and had fallen asleep, smiling.


	3. Past

~~~~Caitlin's Dream/Flashback~~~~

Frost opened her eyes and saw two charming eyes that makes her heart melts.

"Good Morning, my queen" Savitar said while caressing her cheek

"Good Morning." She said and then kissed his cheek. Frost stood up from their bed (that was stolen by Savitar) but Savitar pulled her down and kissed her. Frost pulled away and said

"We need to make our plan, a plan to stop the Flash messing up our plans so stop distracting me." Frost picked up her clothes from the floor and got dressed. Savitar just rolled his eyes and got dressed too.

"I gotta go fix my suit, Cait." After hearing that, their eyes widened and looked at each other

"I'm sorry love it is just I forgot that you hate that name."

"You're lucky that I love you and I can't kill you yet." Frost smirked

"I love you too." Savitar kissed her and whooshed.

~~~~End of Dream/Flashback~~~~

Caitlin opened her eyes and she found herself on the med bay's bed. She sits on the side of the bed and picked up a ring from her pocket and that ring has a snowflake symbol with a lightning bolt at the front. Her tears are starting to form but she heard footsteps from the hallway. She put the ring on her pocket and wiped her tears. She stood up from the bed and then she saw Cisco.

"Morning, Caitlin." Cisco smiled at her, handing the coffee from Jitters.

"Morning and thank you." Caitlin smiled wishing that Cisco doesn't notice that she had cried.

"Are you okay? Because you look like that you had cried."

"No no, I just yawned so it looks like that I've cried but no I didn't. Why are you so early?"

"Well, I need to work on Barry's new suit because the first one didn't worked out because of that freaking KILLGORE, so I need to remove some gadgets that Barry doesn't need." Cisco replied

"Ahhhh, speaking of Barry. Did you heard the news?"

"Ah Yes, poor guy his soon-to-be-wife doesn't love him anymore but only as a brother... Ah! How about let's go to the bar, so he can drink and forget about Iris?" Cisco suggested

"Ok I'll go talk to him and I think I have a surprise for him later." Caitlin smiled.


	4. Night Out

(S.T.A.R. Labs)

Caitlin is working a serum for Barry to get drunk, Cisco is helping her but he left because he has a lunch date with Gypsy. Caitlin is happy for Cisco because after with Kendra and Lisa, he finally found true love with Gypsy. Now, Caitlin was all alone in her lab, Barry is running throughout the city with Wally searching for any trouble in Central City, Joe is at CCPD working, Iris is at CCPN also working and Harry is at Big Belly Burger with Jesse.

Caitlin is mixing some ingredients for what so Cisco calls "Speedsters' fun time". After a few minutes, Barry whooshed behind her already out of his suit wearing casual clothes. Caitlin was startled that she almost drop the flask

" Oh God Barry!" Caitlin said while turning around to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry my bad." Barry puts his hand behind his neck feeling guilty.

" You almost made me drop my serum."

"What's that for?" Barry asked pointing at the serum

"Ohh nothing just doing my hobby." She lied while putting down the serum on the table.

"Ok?" Barry replied not convinced by her answer. Barry turned around to give her time to do her 'hobby' but Caitlin calls him.

"Barry, I was thinking that after what happened between you and Iris that you should join us to the bar. You know to party and have some fun time because you know to remove your mind off of Iris." She asked shyly

"Ok, yeah I'll join you guys. Who's joining besides me?"

"Just me, you and Cisco because the others are busy. So it's just the old Team Flash and we're gonna have some fun at 8." Barry chuckled because of Caitlin's cuteness

"Ok, I'll be there at 8."

"You better be speedster or I'll freeze you and don't be late." Caitlin said while walking out in her lab and tapping Barry's shoulder with a pen.

"Yes mom." Barry rolled his eyes playfully. Caitlin left her lab smiling and her face turns red

After a few hours, Barry is sitting in Caitlin's chair in the cortex and can't stop thinking about her especially her beautiful hazelnut eyes and her beautiful lips that glows up when she smiles.

"Barry!" Cisco snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm talking to you man and you're just staring at the wall like a kid in his/her gender quality own imagination."

"Sorry man, just thinking about something."

"Ok, so are you coming tonight?" Cisco asked excitedly because its been awhile since they have some fun time just the three of them and because of the unforgettable events that happened to them these past few months.

"Yeah, can't wait. See you at 8"

"See you at 8 and don't forget it's our typical bar hang out at downtown." Barry nodded

(DOWNTOWN BAR)

Barry and Cisco is already seated in a table that is not much crowded and already drinking waiting for Caitlin. Barry is already bored because the alcohol doesn't affect him.

"Cisco, where's Caitlin? She's the one who told me not to be late."Barry asked, a little worried

"Well I think she had just arrived and dude she's gorgeous." Caitlin entered the bar wearing a sexy outfit that made Barry's jaw dropped. She immediately ran to the table where the boys are after she had seen them.

"Sorry I'm late and I'm never late but never mind. The reason I'm late because I've made you a gift, Mr. Allen." She handed a test tube to Barry.

"What is this?" Barry asked looking to the unknown serum made by Dr. Snow

"Well, glad you asked. This is a alcohol that me and Mr. Ramon made for metahumans with superhuman speed. It took us not long enough to solve your teeny tiny problem now you can get drunk anytime you want." Caitlin replied happily

"Oooohhh a Speedster alcohol." Barry is amazed by the works of his two best friends.

"No my friend, it is not called speedster alcohol but it is called Speedsters' fun time." Cisco said to Barry

"Ohhh. Well thank you guys for making this wonderful gift and sorry for not bonding with you guys and totally forgetting our friendship. Well here's to friendship." Barry raised his glass (test tube) and the others raised their glasses too.

"TO FRIENDSHIP." They all drank their glasses at the same time.

11:30 PM

They are all wasted especially Barry and Caitlin. Cisco, on the other hand, is wasted but unlike Caitlin and Barry who are still drinking and slightly flirting to each other are a mess. So Cisco carried them outside the bar and opened a breach to Barry's apartment.

"Oh son of a breach, I won't drink with you guys again." Cisco fell into the couch and is very exhausted and wanted to sleep. So he put the two in the couch because he can't carry them upstairs and he is very exhausted. Cisco slept on the other couch where he can finally sleep.

"Finally, I can sleep." After a few minutes, Cisco fell asleep and snoring.

Caitlin laughed still awake because she is still drunk. She looked to a couch where a drunk Barry is looking at her

"What? Stop staring."

" I'm admiring the view."

"But the view is me." Caitlin put herself into a sitting position still looking at Barry.

"Well, you're beautiful." Barry is flirting again but Caitlin really liked it. Barry sat beside her and put his hand into her cheeks. He smiled and that made Caitlin blushed. She chuckled because she is still a little buzzed.

"Are you trying to flirt, Mr. Allen?" Caitlin smirked

"Yes indeed, Dr. Snow." Barry also smirked

"Well, it's working."

Barry smiled and he pulled Caitlin into a passionate kiss that didn't stop until a few minutes. Caitlin smiled to him

"Good night, Cait." Barry winked at her that gave Caitlin butterflies in her stomach. Barry was about to stand up but Caitlin pulled him in another kiss. And that night became unforgettable.


	5. Unexpected

"I will never leave you my queen."  
_

Caitlin woke up from her sleep, she touched her head because of her headache due to the hangover. She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar bed and room.

'Where the heck am I? This is not my bed.' She looked beside her and there she found a topless Barry Allen

"Ahhhhh!" Caitlin screamed and fell down to the floor. Barry suddenly get up from bed because of Caitlin's scream. He stood up and covered himself with a pillow while Caitlin covered herself with a blanket still sitting on the floor.

"Cait, wh-wh-what are you doing here? And why are we naked?" Barry asked still confused about the situation.

"Does it looks like I know what is happening?" Caitlin still shocked. She picked up her clothes and get dressed as fast as possible so she could get out of this place immediately.

"Cait, I'm sorry." Barry picked up his boxers and pajamas and get dressed.

"I'm sorry too but I can't remember anything." Suddenly they hear Cisco finding them from downstairs.

"Oh God. What are we gonna do?" Barry asked

"Uhhhh, Speed me to my apartment." Barry used his speed to picked Caitlin up and put her to her apartment. He ran back to his bedroom. Cisco was about to knock but Barry already opened the door.

"Morning, Speedy Jesus. I made hangover soup because you know, you and Caitlin are pretty drunk yesterday." Cisco said

"Oh thank you man." He patted Cisco's shoulder while his other hand is massaging his head because of his headache. While going downstairs Cisco asked.

"Where's Frosty Oprah by the way?"

"Really, you're calling us with nicknames... Nevermind, I don't know where she is." Barry lied. Barry and Cisco are eating their breakfast, which is a hangover soup made by Cisco, but Barry still can't get out of his mind that he slept with Caitlin and he's blushing. 'This is gonna be an awkward day' He thought to himself.


	6. The Ring

Barry's POV

Cisco just left the apartment. I've wash the dishes, I've showered and after, I'm cleaning my apartment using super speed to avoid thinking about what happened last night so I'll keep myself busy until I get over it but I can't stop thinking about her, Caitlin. Her soft lips when she kisses me and especially her eyes that glows when she looks at me. Those eyes th-that made me fall in love with her more... Wait, what?

I've fallen in love with Caitlin Snow. I repeated that sentence

I shook my head to remove those thoughts. I continued on sweeping my bedroom floor. Suddenly, I've found something on the floor, under my bed, it was glowing due to the sunlight. I picked it up and saw a ring. First, I thought it was the engagement ring for Iris she must've left it here when we broke up but then I saw it has snowflake symbol and a lightning bolt at the front of the snowflake. I was examining the ring so I can figure who is the owner and then I saw printed words and it says _**'Savitar and his queen forever.'**_

I was shocked, I almost dropped the ring. It can't be, it's impossible. How can Caitlin love that guy, he killed HR and he put Wally into the speed force. I don't know what I'm feeling now, is it anger, hatred, sadness, Jealousy?!  
I shook my head from my thoughts and I didn't notice that there was a stray tear that have fallen to my cheek. I wiped my cheek and took a deep breath.

"I need answers." I ran to S.T.A.R. Labs to find answers but I need to be smart, if I just started yelling to Caitlin she will probably not answer.


	7. Shocked

**Caitlin's POV**

Oh god, I was a mess last night! I can't even remember anything well from last night. Except you know drinking, Cisco, apartment, flirting, glaring, Barry... Barry!I

shook my head and looked at my surroundings. I'm in my apartment still wearing the dress from last night and suddenly, I felt dizziness so I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. I sat on the counter and thinking everything what had just happened. Just like a lightning, my memories came back I stood up and starting to panic pacing back and forthC

ome on! Who will not panic?! I slept with Barry! The same Barry who is my best friend, the same Barry who is also my patient, the same Barry who is heartbroken and the same Barry whom I love... Wait no that's Savitar who is also Barry. I will just not go to S.T.A.R. Labs today so I can think of how to talk to Barry or avoid him.

I controlled my breathing and stopped pacing back and forth. I cleared my head from any thoughts and went to the bathroom to shower. After awhile, I stepped out of the shower , got dressed (just a simple tank top and jeans just in case I want to go out) and remembered that I didn't saw my ring since I got here. I cursed myself internally and start to search throughout the apartment, but I can't find it"

No no no no, please be here." But nothingI

saw it last night but... Please don't be at Barry's... Caitlin! Stop panicking it may have fallen when you're on your way out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Guess I'll go to work after all and avoid Barry

I grabbed my things and locked my apartment and wished that I would find it there before someone will especially Barry. I drove to S.T.A.R. Labs but on the way there I remembered I haven't eaten breakfast so I went to Jitters for some bread and coffee eating like I haven't eaten for years.

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

I stepped out of my car and thank god, Cisco and Barry is not here yet so I went to search it but nothing! I went to the last place where it could've been and check the drawers. Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind behind me with widened eyes and turned around seeing Barry leaning against the doorframe (which he looks hot) with his face emotionless which is unpredictable sometimes and which you rarely see and arms crossed. He looks at me like I've done something wrong

Oh $#!+ HE KNOWS THE TRUTH


	8. The Truth

Barry looks Caitlin straight in the eyes and walk towards her. Caitlin just froze she didn't know what to do. When he stops in front of her, he studies her face a little bit and he grabs something from his jacket and shows it to her.

"Is this yours?" He asks in a soft tone. Caitlin didn't respond to scared about telling the truth

"Cait, is this yours?" He repeats the question but he raises his voice a little bit, while Caitlin just gulps and looks at the ring.

"Fine, if you don't want to answer and you will not have it back." He turns around and started to walk away but Caitlin come to her senses and grabs Barry's arm

"Barry, wait." When Barry faces her, she saw that he's already crying

"Why Cait? Why?" But she just stood there, not knowing what to say

"Answer me Caitlin for Godsake!" Barry snapped. He wanted answers but she just stood there like she is invisible or something. Caitlin was suprised by his action, she removed her hand from his arm and took a step back

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?""I do trust you, Barry."" Then why?! Why did you hid it from us?! We trusted you and we even forgave you for betraying us without any explanation and you still have secrets?! How can you also be with that psycho?! He killed HR and now you are stil-"

"Because I love him!" Caitlin couldn't take it anymore. After Barry calls him a psycho, she just couldn't take it anymore but she still has control over Frost. Barry was shocked by her sudden of outburst. He didn't even know what to feel in that moment. But they didn't know that Cisco, Harry and Joe just arrived and saw how mess of their faces are. They already knew that they are having an argument but remained silent to know the cause of how they are happy and jolly yesterday and now you only can see sadness and betrayal in their eyes.

"I loved him" Caitlin's tears are already falling. She saw how Barry can't say a word so she continued. "He was there for me when I was alone. When we are alone, we aren't Savitar or Killer Frost nor we are not Barry and Caitlin, we are just lovers who will do anything for each other. He was also there when I needed you the most." The last statement was like a knife to Barry. He felt like he was stabbed and bleeding nonstop.

"I know, I was sorry for that; I already regret everything that I've done these past months. I made a promise to myself that I won't abandon you again."

Barry confessed. He took Caitlin's hands and looked at her red puffy eyes

"Do you still love him?" He asked her. She looks in his eyes and she saw the feel of betrayal and a little bit of jealousy on his eyes which makes her feel guilty

"To be honest, a small part of me still do but the other part me doesn't because he made me betrayed my own family and killed HR. HR was family." They already had stopped crying but there are some few tears still coming out from their faces

"Then why do you still keep the ring?" Barry wiped the tears from her face. Caitlin sighs before saying

"Because this ring reminds me that I will never be happy" She took the ring from his hands and she looks to the ring "that I will always choose doing the right thing over my happiness. Everything that happens to me Ronnie and Hunter is always the right thing even when I want to be selfish but can't do it because saving the world is more important than being happy. But when I got that choice last year, I did some bad things that caused me to betray you guys and when I come to my senses, I did the right thing and guess what happened next. I lost him. I lost the man that I loved."

"Cait" He lifted her face so she will look at him "Don't think that you can't be happy or you have to choose between being happy or doing the right thing. You can do both Caitlin.. Just believe in yourself, okay?" She nodded and he pulled her arms into his. They were now hugging each other

"I'm sorry" Caitlin hugged Barry tighter and her face is now buried in his neck

"I'm sorry" She repeated

"It's ok. I'm sorry too" Barry's tears are starting to fall.

"I love you" Barry said without realising that he said it from his heart but thankfully Caitlin didn't hear it because she was so busy crying in Barry's arms. They don't want to stop hugging each other because they felt comfort and love from one another so they stayed there for a few minutes while the other three left them alone in the cortex.


	9. Someday

**Barry's POV**

It has been 2 months since Caitlin told me the truth and ever since that day, I've been recovering my friendship with Cisco and her but when it comes to Caitlin, it's awkward due to the fact that we've slept together. So every time we talk it's only about work and metahumans but after that, everything is awkward. Sometimes, when we are alone one of us will leave the room just to avoid the other. I think we are just scared to talk about us and I just broke up with Iris so she thought that I haven't been able to move on but the truth is, I've moved on from Iris . Speaking of Iris, we are still good friends and she has a boyfriend, Mike. I've actually met him and he's a great guy I'm so happy that Iris met her true love. I just wish that I can tell Caitlin that I love her.

When I arrived at the cortex, the lights were turned off so maybe no one is here but when I'm about to run, I saw a shadowy figure coming from the Med Bay. I walk closer to the Med Bay and I just saw Caitlin, typing from her computer. I sighed thinking it was another metahuman. I leaned into the door frame, crossing my arms and I cleared my throat announcing my presence. She turned around and I think my heart stopped just looking at her. Why haven't I seen this beauty before? Especially how hair flips when she turned around and her face is so angelic, I think I just went to heaven. I really wish I can tell her how much I love her someday.

"BARRY!" I was removed from my thoughts when I heard Caitlin calling my name.

"What? I'm sorry, I was just y-y-you kn-know-"

"I've been calling your name for the hundredth time, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Uhmmm, yeah yeah I'm okay, just distracted" I put my hand behind my neck. She just nodded, I was supposed to say something but she beat me to it

"Cisco is not here if you're looking for him."

"No not really, I'm not looking for him." She gave me the 'are you sure?' look. Dang, she knows me too well

"Well, yeah but since he's not here I think we should talk"

"What's there to talk to about, Bartholomew?" she gave me a playful look and oh my, that was cute and kinda hot. I gave her the 'For Real?' look. She knows that I hate someone calling my full name even her and Cisco. I just chuckled

"Oh come on Cait, you know what I'm taking about." She sighed because she thought that she could escape this time but no I still remember everything that has happened

"Fine, Barry let's talk"

"Ok ok great. First of all I'm sorry for what happened because I was drunk and I did not think clearly so I'm sorry that everything is awkward." I sat on the chair beside her

"No Barry, I'm the one who supposed to be sorry because of my past feeling for Savitar plus my drunkenness, that thing happened so I'm very sorry."

"Ok so apparently we are sorry for each other. But I want to build up our friendship again due to the things that had happened. But I don't think that's the only reason we slept with each other."

"And what's the reason?" _Well, here goes nothing_

"I think we also have feelings for each other. I really like you Cait and I just don't kiss girls because I'm drunk, I kiss someone because I have feelings for that certain someone and you are that certain someone. I understand that you may not feel the same for me but I want to tell you that."

It was all silence after that and she didn't say a single word. I was starting to worry, she might reject me. Oh my guy, what I've done?! But after a moment of silence, she finally spoke up

"Wow, I'm sorry I was just shocked that you also have feelings for me. I thought you didn't like me at all and I was just so surprised that you also feel the same way." She smiled at me. Oh my guy! She confessed! I can't believe it. I hugged her so tightly and she also did the same. When we pulled away, she spoke up

"But on one condition."

"Yeah anything"

"We take things slow. Starting from the very beginning."

"Very beginning, like friendship?"

"Yes, because we need to recover our friendship and you just recover yours with Cisco and I also need to make up my mistakes with you. And maybe along the way, we will tell every secrets to one another and trust each other again. You also just broke up with Iris so I don't want to take advantage of that so we're good?"

"Yes, we're good and yeah you're right we should take things slow because of the tragedies that has happened in our lives so yeah I respect your decision." I smiled

"Thank you, Barr" She hugged me tightly and I gladly returned it. I pulled away and she frowned

"But can't I have a kiss? Just this once please, I'm so tired and-" She cut me off with a kiss and I can't stop smiling. When we're finished, she put her head on my chest and my arms were still around her

"Just this once, Allen. You're so cute that you got a kiss but after this no kisses until the first date and when you're lucky enough after our first date, you might get more than a kiss." She smirked and I blushed really hard.

"All right, all right. I can't wait for our date." I kissed the top of her head and we just snuggled in the Med Bay, enjoying each other's company. I can't stop smiling because I have the love of my life in my arms but I can't say that yet because we're taking things slow but maybe someday, I will tell her how I love her. Someday...

 _ **Word count: 1033**_


	10. A Great Day

**Caitlin's POV**

It was around midnight when we have arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs after defeating another metahuman, no one was hurt thankfully but everyone is exhausted except for me (but I will not admit it), Cisco and Barry who still have a lot of energy. Harry, Wally, Joe and Iris left while the three of us doesn't wanna go home. Cisco and Barry are having a spinning in the chair competition while I was secretly recording it to treasure this stupid but funny and memorable moment.

After an hour, we are thinking on what to do because neither of us don't want to go home yet. After spilling some ideas, like going on a bar and do karaoke which I declined to do, Cisco suddenly stood up looked at the two of us with a playful smirk on his face

"I have an idea, a good one I might say." Cisco said

Barry and I raised our eyebrows "Which is?" We asked at the same time

"Don't worry this doesn't include drinking or singing. This is much fun than that and it could also help us train so stand your lazy ass off because-" He grabbed a laser gun behind Barry's mannequin "We're playing laser tag"

Barry was now up and immediately grabbed a gun and grinning like a child, a very cute and adorable child. I was in awe when I saw his smile because he has been through too much but he always stays strong and keeps smiling. This couple of few days, Barry and I were building our friendship again and it was awesome. We've never been closer like before but we haven't got on a date yet because we're taking things slow (but there are some flirting going on) but we are so glad because we have moved on from the past and focusing on our present and things that are in front us. While we are on the process of that, I've been able to control my powers properly and Frost and I have merged due to our connection, so now I remember everything that happened when she was in control and yes, I remember my Kiss of Death to Barry but I will not tell him that yet. When I use my powers, it changes my appearance but I will not change to Frost anymore. I'm very happy that things are going back to normal.

I stood up and grabbed a vest to wear. When I looked up, I saw the two of them ready to play. I smiled

"Where did you bought this, Cisco?" I asked

"I didn't bought it, I made it." Cisco said grinning because he's so proud of his work

"So what did you put on this bad boy?" Barry asked, eager to use it

"Just laser but with a twist. These bad boys can adopt your powers so when Barry shoots there will be electricity around the laser, so you will feel a little jolt in your body, same goes for the others so you might feel cold or jolt or shaking when someone shoots you and you will immediately know that person because you will feel their powers."

"Great work, Cisco" Barry said while patting Cisco's shoulder

"Now come on, let's play before a meta shows up or anything" I said

"Ok, I made a laser tag field in the 350th floor. It's huge by the way huger than the speed lab so this is gonna be fun and oh yeah, losers will treat the winner Jitters and Big Belly Burger." Cisco squealed. We slowly turned our heads to Cisco with raised eyebrows

"Laser tag field?" Barry questioned

"What? You have your hobbies." Cisco said defensively and raised his arms and walked out of the cortex. We just looked at each other, chuckled and followed Cisco. While walking, Barry leaned in to my ear and whispered

"You're going down, Dr. Snow" he smirked

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Allen?" I raised my eyebrows

"Oh yeah and If I win, you will allow me to give you a kiss and take you out on a date."

"Is that how you ask a girl to go on a date with you, Barry?" I turned around to look at him and our face are really close to one another, I blushed due to the close contact

"No but you are beautiful and unique so I think I will ask you on a date on a unique way" Barry straightened up his posture and just smirks. I feel butterflies on my stomach

"I'm flattered but how about when I win?" I asked

"Then I will give you anything you want." Barry smiled

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Ok now I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Allen" I suddenly kissed his cheeks and I saw his cheeks burning up but he cover it up with that contagious hot smile

"Guys, can you please hurry it up and stop flirting." Cisco whined and we blushed. I looked at Barry one last time and ran to catch up to Cisco.

...

When we arrived the 350th floor. We were amazed because it really is a Laser Tag field and it is very huge so I think this game will be much longer than I thought

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Team Flash's training field."

"Wooowwwww"

Cisco was pressing some buttons beside the door and suddenly appeared behind us.

"Hi I'm Gideon, welcome to the Team Flash's Laser Tag. The game will begin in 5.."

"You programmed Gideon here Cisco?" Barry asked

"Well someone needs to announce who wins right?" Barry nods and ready himself to run while I was doing the same

"4..."

"Oh yeah I forgot, we can use our powers to make this game much better" Cisco reminded us

"Oh yeah this is much better" I smirked

"3...2..."

Cisco cocked his laser gun "Let the games begin"

"1" An alarm went off then we suddenly used our powers. I used my powers to fly and Cisco to breach and Barry to run away from us

I hide somewhere where they can't find me easily. I hear some lightning and also some of Cisco's breach but can't see them yet. I moved around and being cautious on my surroundings. I heard footsteps behind me and I suddenly shoot my laser

"Woah!" Cisco shouted, he uses his powers to breach my laser back at me and I bent down before the laser hits me. I looked at Cisco with glowing blue eyes

"That is not fair, Franscisco." I slowly walked towards Cisco and pointing my gun to him

"Uh uh, oh hell no I will not let you win" Cisco is now walking backwards, when I'm about shoot him he breached himself to another area.

"Damn it, Cisco" I muttered. I walked to another area, I was frustrated but that was suddenly gone when I saw Barry hiding on a pillar but he didn't know that I was right behind him. I blasted my gun but before it hits him, he dodges it

"For Real?!" He surprisingly shouted. I laughed

"Oh it's on!" He now starts to shoot at me. I quickly made an ice shield before it hits me. I ran away from him but he's chasing me with a smile. I hide on a very large pillar and I saw him on the corner of my eye, ready to shoot someone

"Oh Dr. Snow! You better come out because I'm gonna get that kiss whether you like it or not." I giggled so hard that he heard it. I widen my eyes and cover my mouth with my hand. I squealed when Barry flashed in front of me

"Gotcha" he evilly smiled, he shoots at me but I bend down and kicked his legs to lose his balance. He fell down with a grunt and his gun was foot away from his hand. He uses his speed to pull me down but my head hit the ground hard and Barry heard it.

"Oh my, are you okay? I'm so sorry Cait" Barry is now inches away from my face, he's beside me by the way.

"No, I'm okay" I caught him off guard by kissing him and I smirked. After a few seconds, I grabbed my gun and shoots his vest.

"Mr. Allen has been eliminated by Dr. Snow" Gideon announced. He pulled away and had a fake frown on his face and I giggled

"That was a foul play, Dr. Snow using my personal feelings in a professional training." I rolled my eyes

"But you liked it so stop complaining, Mr. Allen." He chuckled "And if it is a professional training why did you said if you win, you will take me out on a date. That is personal." I pointed my finger at him

"That that was an exception" He holds my hand

"Whatever" I muttered and we just laughed. He hugged me and I felt him mouthing something when I'm about to ask him, I felt Cisco's powers on my vest

"Dr. Snow has been eliminated by The Amazing Cisco Ramon. The Amazing Cisco Ramon has won the game." Gideon announced. I pulled away and looked at Barry who has a smirk and I looked behind me and saw Cisco, who is jumping out of excitement. My jaw dropped and playfully hit Barry on his chest

"That was unfair!" I tried to keep a frown but he can see the happiness in my eyes

"Well if you are not busy flirting with Barry, you could have won to the Amazing Cisco Ramon" Cisco said walking up to us and high fived Barry

"But the two of you joined forces against me" I crossed my arms

"Not really, I just saw Cisco behind you so I hugged you and mouthed him 'Go'." Barry said with an evil smile. "And that was revenge for earlier." I just chuckled

"Why? What happened?" Cisco asked

"Nothing" We said at the same time. He just shrugged and starting to walk out the room and we followed

"Let's call it a day but the two of you still owe me Jitters and Big Belly Burger. Goodnight people." He walks in the elevator and waved goodbye.

"I believe you need to grant my wish, Mr. Allen" I looked up at him

"Yes, Dr. Snow but may I ask, what is your wish?"

"You will found out tomorrow but here's a clue" I kissed him fully in the lips and he happily kissed me back. When I pulled away, I smiled

"Got it?"

"Yeah I think I have some ideas" he said almost speechless because of what happened earlier. I laughed and walked to enter the elevator

"Goodnight Barry" he putted his hands on his pocket

"Goodnight Cait" He smiled that makes my heart flutter and then the doors closed. I can't stop smiling till I went to bed. Tomorrow willl be a great day

and I fell asleep.

...

 _ **Words: 1831**_


End file.
